


The Mob Song

by casstayinmyass



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - 40s, Alternate Universe - Mob, BAMF Belle (Disney), BAMF Lefou, Big Gay Mobsters, Bisexual Gaston (Disney), Blood and Violence, F/M, Gay LeFou (Disney), Gun Violence, Gunshot Wounds, Inspired by Canon, Jealous Gaston (Disney), Kissing, M/M, Mob Boss Adam, Mob Boss Gaston, Oblivious Gaston (Disney), Pining LeFou (Disney), Rough Kissing, Sexual Fantasy, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 12:43:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: When Gaston hears of Belle St. Marie's "kidnap", he's determined to eliminate Adam "The Beast" Bete, the city's new rival mob boss, and drive the rest of his gang out of town. Lefou, Gaston's loyal compatriot, is more than willing to help- by whatever means necessary.





	The Mob Song

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to TeaBug13 for the prompt! This was posted as a chapter in my main collection as well, in case anyone's read that too and thought this was a double. :) 
> 
> Also, legit listened to this for so long while writing it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PEI2zet48Uc

 "Lefou." Gaston was facing away from him, "Do you know why I called you in here?"

Lefou shuffled into the small office, taking his hat off and resting against the doorframe.

"I've got a lucky guess," he muttered. With the flick of a lighter, Lefou watched a plume of smoke rise from the other side of the turned chair, and Gaston hummed, drumming his fingers. Lefou caught the glint of the ruby and gold ring he wore on his thumb.  When he entered to sights like this, Lefou always found himself imagining what it would be like to kneel under his desk as Gaston sat in that chair, open up his legs and just-

"You've heard of him, haven't you? Adam Bête?"

"The Beast?" Lefou chuckled, coming into the small room and sitting down opposite the large desk. "Who hasn't?" Nobody was allowed to just come in and sit down like this, especially not this close to Gaston himself... but this was Lefou, and the boss always made exceptions for Lefou.

"Yes," Gaston mused, swinging his chair around to face his companion. He was wearing a white striped shirt with black suspenders, over black slacks. His hair was parted on the side as usual, the rest tied back into a slick ponytail. "And do you know what he's done, Lefou?"

"It's been going around the office he's-"

"He's kidnapped Belle," Gaston growled, crumpling a newspaper in his fist as his jaw clenched. Lefou had to look away; his arousal would be hard to hide if he didn't. "And I intend to hang his head over this very wall."

"Do you have any idea where to find him?" Lefou swallowed, trying to avoid looking at Gaston's flexing forearms, "Guy's a ghost." Gaston took a deep drag on his cigarette, then passed it to Lefou.

"I have a location. Which is why I called you in."

Lefou almost choked on the smoke he inhaled. "M-me? You want me to..."

"I'm not asking you to take him on in close combat, Lefou," Gaston groaned, running a hand up his wrist, "I just need you to get us in the door."

"Us," Lefou relaxed, passing the cigarette back and stroking over his moustache, "So, we'll be doing this as a collective."

"We'll need to," Gaston pressed his lips firmly together, "His team is almost as elite as ours. But we'll show the bastard that nobody comes into our territory and steals _our_ girl."

"Right," Lefou whispered, and noted silently that Gaston hadn't called her _my_ girl. "So where are they?"

"They've gone to the other side of town. Their most recent heist was at a bank- it was well-executed, but sloppy compared to what Tom and Dick could've gone in there and gotten out with." The cigarette was passed again as Lefou watched the sexy way his boss squinted through the smoke.

"Uh huh," Lefou continued, pulling on it, "I suppose they'll be on the brief, then."

"Them, and Stanley," Gaston nodded, idly fiddling with a small knife now, "Stanley can seduce whoever he needs to get us where we need to be."

Lefou nodded. "We'll get her back, boss."

"Make no mistake," Gaston growled, "We're going to kill the Beast." With that, he flung the knife at the wall and it hit the dartboard dead center.

Now, Adam Bête may be the second most dangerous mob boss in town, but that was when he wasn't going up against the first, Gaston Deveneaux. Lefou chuckled to himself. Adam and his gang wouldn't even know what hit 'em.

"Alright everyone, get your shit together," Lefou clapped his hands and called out as he came back out into the main room of the basement of the pottery shop old Jean owned. The old potter and his motherly English wife didn't really like the idea of hosting a criminal gang under his shop, but Gaston hadn't given him much choice with the option of kissing his boot under a .45 mistletoe. "We're off to retrieve Belle St. Marie."

"Belle?" Clothilde grumbled, "I say let her _die_. She's bad news, through and through, she is." Everyone seemed to pipe up and agree, but Lefou slammed a fist down on the table so hard it actually hurt, but instead of wincing and holding his wrist, he fixed them all with a terrifying glare.

"Gaston's orders. Got it?"

Everyone cowered a little, and nodded. There were always whispers among the gang that Gaston and Lefou did more in that room than just talk, since they seemed to work very closely, but nobody dared breathe a word of it around either, for risk of getting sprayed with bullets and strung up from a flagpole.

Soon, night fell, and it was time to find The Beast. Everyone dressed in their usual black pinstripe suits, black fedoras over their eyes... they knew the routine. After making it across the city in the car, the gang of five got out and circled the abandoned warehouse building.

"They're in here," Gaston murmured, eyes squinting as he surveyed the premises, "Quiet on your feet, boys. Follow me."

Everyone followed Gaston's bulky figure through the dark into the boondocks, and Lefou pulled his trench coat tighter to him, keeping his hands concealed deep in his pockets. It was a chilly night... hopefully this job wouldn't take too long to take care of.

Once they were inside the building, Tom and Dick, both dressed in smart suits themselves, split up and took the perimeter, taking out their handguns and cocking them so that if anyone tried to leave... it would be game over for them.

Stanley came out to the front, where he was wearing a long overcoat to hide his pink stockings. He had a luscious chocolate wig on, that fell over his shoulders, and his lips were rouged... this is how they lured the men to their deaths, like a spider with flies.

They all watched silently from the shadows as Stanley discarded the jacket suavely, and sauntered up to a man on duty. The man had a moustache and honey blonde hair, a cigarette dangling from his lips as he drowsily manned his post.

"Bonjour," Stanley whispered in a high voice, "Comment ca va sur cest doux nuit?"  

The blonde leaning against the wall tipped his hat up, and his eyebrows visibly raised. "Bon soir," the man smiled, stepping out his cigarette, "Enchante, madmoiselle."

"Comment t'apelle tu?"

"Lumiere," the guy grinned, stroking back a piece of Stanley's hair to get a better eyeful. Before he could catch sight of Stanley's sideburns, Stanley leaned down to kiss his hand, then as he was doing so and the man's attentions were occupied, Gaston beckoned for Lefou to cover the situation. Taking a deep breath, Lefou cocked his gun, and emerged from the shadows with the weapon to Lumiere's temple. Stanley then stood up as well, pulling a mini handgun out of one of his stockings. He smirked as Lefou leaned in close.

"Your boss. Where is he?"

Lumiere's eyes were wide. "I-I do not kn-"

"Your boss, or these walls get some nice new decorations tonight," Lefou growled, almost scaring himself from his own tone of voice.

"Mais oui... that way," Lumiere swallowed, and Stanley and Lefou went onward. A slight noise behind him, and Lefou whipped around to find Lumiere with his own gun pointed.

"Lefou!" Stanley cried. Thinking fast, Lefou kicked Lumiere in the shin, ripping the gun out of the Frenchman's hand and knocking him out with it. In the heat of the moment, he then stamped down as hard as he could, wherever he could. He didn't do too well with blood... and after that sickening crunch and the blood pouring from Lumiere's head, Lefou just about passed out.

"That was the bees knees," Stanley whispered, guiding a swaying Lefou away from the body. Lefou heard a noise- like a vault closing- downstairs. He nudged Stanley, and they went down.

Meanwhile, Gaston had made his way upstairs, and his hunter's instincts told him someone was following him. He checked behind him, but when he turned back around, he saw the silhouette of a person standing at the end of the dark hallway.

"I'm coming for you, Beast," Gaston grinned devilishly, and fingered the gun in his holster, ready at any second to make the deadly shot. The figure didn't advance, just let Gaston draw nearer, but when the mob boss made a move to punch, the figure grabbed his arm and flipped him flat on his back. Gaston sputtered, but wasn't deterred- he got back up, slamming the man in the back and punching him. The agile figure spun around, grabbing Gaston by the neck and closing in, but just as he felt himself seeing stars, he managed to knock the guy off, pinning them to the wall. The figure bit his hand, and he cried out, allowing the man to grab him by the wrists and kick his stomach. He fell to his knees, and spit on the ground, clutching himself.

"You can't win, Beast," he muttered. The figure then removed their hat, and... a curtain of long brown hair spilled out.

"Belle!" Gaston marvelled, coughing up some blood.

" _Where_ is he?!" she snarled, tugging his hair back. Gaston regarded her deep red lips and blazing eyes, and choked.

"W-who?"

"You know who," she growled, and Gaston frowned. Was she talking about Adam? Was she... _working for him?_

"You don't... _care_ for him, do you?" She reached to slap him, but he grabbed her wrist fast, standing up and sending her sailing against the wall with a cry. He then held up a hand, but ultimately lowered it. He couldn't hit a woman, much less Belle, no matter what she had done to him. "You do, don't you?" His eyes narrowed, and his jaw clenched. "I can't wait to see the look on your face when Lefou brings him to me, begging for his life."

"He'd never beg for anything from you," she spat, wiping her split lip. Gaston felt the fire rage inside of him. He trusted Lefou. His dear, loyal Lefou, who would do _anything_ to please him... Gaston frowned at himself, wondering why he was having these stirring feelings. _His friend, his subordinate, nothing more._

He knew Lefou would bring him, ready. He would teach Belle a lesson for messing with the wrong gang.

Downstairs, Lefou jumped at every little creak. He was stressed- every job could be nerve-racking, always watching out for the cops or people shooting at him, but this one was particularly risky. He may have just killed a guy, he was in a dark creepy basement, and he was worried about Gaston. He really shouldn't be... Gaston could take care of himself, obviously. But Adam was bad news- a dangerous man, and tonight was a dangerous night. The stakes were high as they searched for the source of the noise in the dingy basement.

"I see you two have come prepared," a drawling voice said behind them, and they turned to see a smiling blonde. This one was suave looking, with a brown fedora and twinkling blue eyes. He had three sparkling diamond and sapphire rings on each hand, much more than Gaston's one.

"Say... that bulge in your pocket looks an awful lot like you're not just happy to see us," Lefou joked, and the man touched his hand to his side, where his silencer was.

"Ah yes... I don't like to use this old girl, but if I have to..." he shrugged, "She's a beauty."

"I'd imagine," Lefou swallowed, looking around the room. Was there any way to get out if someone was to corner them from the stairs? Stanley seemed to be thinking the same thing as he surveyed the room, and it went unsaid as the younger man turned with his back to Lefou, covering every side.

"Oh, there's no need to worry about reinforcement," Adam chuckled, taking out an expensive looking cigar and smelling it, "I won't be sending for any. I've got my best girl on the job."

"Your best girl?" Lefou frowned. Then it all began to dawn on him. This was all a set up. _Belle_... Belle didn't need to be rescued at all.

"I have to get to Gaston," Lefou muttered, shoving Stanley back, but Adam clucked his tongue.

"You're a smart one. Ah, I'm afraid I have business with him. You two will do fine right here."

Both men looked around confused, then a young woman with curly white hair and an older man with a fluffy moustache advanced on them from behind Adam.

"I believe it's time for you to take a seat," the man grinned, and Lefou glanced over at him.

"No reinforcement, huh?"

Adam grinned, lighting his cigar. "I lied."

With that, Plumette and Cogsworth, as their names were, held Lefou and Stanley back as Adam sauntered past, up the stairs. Lefou began to panic. Gaston wouldn't be expecting this twist... what would happen to him?

Once up the stairs, Adam quickly located his girlfriend, and found Gaston had tied and gagged her.

"Very ungentlemanly, Gaston," he tutted, and Gaston clenched his jaw.

"What gave you the impression I was a gentleman?" he muttered, cracking his knuckles, "Was it the mass murder I committed at the Royal Bank? Or the landlord I had dropped off the side of a bridge?"

"Both very tasteless, really," Adam inspected his nails. "I'd like to have my Beauty back, though, if you please."

Gaston lifted his chin with a sneer. "What's in it for me?"

Adam laughed. "You actually expect something out of this when you try to kidnap my girlfriend?"

Gaston found himself strangely unphased with the fact that Belle and Adam were in love... it was more so the fact that he had gotten a hold of something he had coveted that bothered him. Belle looked at Adam, and Adam seemed almost desperate, under that smooth, calm facade, to get her back in his arms. Gaston thought of the one person who could invoke such a reaction out of him...

"Where's Lefou?" Gaston suddenly asked. Belle frowned, as did Adam.

"Your little right hand man? Oh, he hurt Lumiere... I've got something special in store for him."

Gaston took out his gun, and grabbed Adam by the neck. "You touch him..."

"Oooh," Adam chuckled, "Protective, aren't you?" Gaston snarled in his face, and Adam growled right back. "I'll give you yours if you give me mine."

Gaston considered this. Adam was a bother... he had been taking all the jobs Gaston's gang was supposed to have, all the cash he should be raking in- this was his town, not Adam's, and he couldn't have them stealing from him. He threw the first punch, which Adam wasn't expecting. He started pounding, pounding, until the blonde finally fought back, trying the choking technique.

Downstairs, Lefou and Stanley had taken on Cogsworth and Plumette. Cogsworth was easily beaten by Stanley, but Lefou was having a little more trouble with Plumette than he did with Lumiere. She would evade his grasp every time he would try and grab her and come at him from the side, so once Cogsworth was knocked out, Stanley came up behind her, grabbing her arms. She shrieked, and gave Lefou the nod to go on. Lefou clutched his bruised eye, nodded back, and slipped his hat back on to go up the stairs. He immediately ran up to send Tom and Dick in to help Stanley, then hurried off to find Gaston.

The two mobsters fought through an old abandoned room, until Adam had Gaston out on a balcony, shoving him precariously over the edge.

"Get off me, _Beast_ ," Gaston hissed, and Adam leered, displaying one gold tooth.

"I am not a Beast." Gaston reached between them. Adam thought he was trying to push them apart, but-

Belle shouted through her gag as Gaston reached for his gun. A loud bang went off. Adam fell to the ground of the balcony, blood already leaking from his crisp dress shirt. Belle let out a scream, and immediately went over to his body, but if Gaston knew Belle, he knew what she what she was going for. He dodged down to where Adam was writhing, but before he could, she pulled his gun out by flipping her arms over her head, and pulled the trigger.

"Gaston!" someone screamed, and Lefou ran over to where his boss was laying, motionless. "Dammit, I'm never prepared for this shit..." He leaned down, opening up Gaston's jacket. His arm was bleeding... he couldn't tell in the dim moonlight if he had been hit anywhere else.

All Gaston could remember was blurring, the only person in his line of sight being Lefou. Lefou was freaking out over top of him, trying to tie his arm up... then he blacked out.

The next day, Lefou bit his nails, pacing outside Gaston's office. He didn't know if he should go in. His boss was good at taking care of himself, stitching himself up and all, but he seemed like he was in bad shape... His concern finally got the better of him, and he pushed the door open.

"Are you okay?" he blurted. He found Gaston in his chair, elbow resting on the table. He poured some whiskey on his wound and wrapped a piece of cloth tightly around his bicep. He was shirtless, his pecs bulging and sweaty and _fuccck_ -

"Fine, Lefou," Gaston gritted out with a proud smile as he took a swig of the whiskey, "Did you hear the news? Adam's in critical condition- also under heavy watch. He'll be headed straight for the slammer when and _if_ he wakes up."

Lefou's jaw dropped- and not just from the shirtless specimen before him.

"'Fine Lefou'? _'Fine Lefou?!'_ You nearly died, and that's all you give me! I couldn't care less about Adam! Fuck him! I killed a guy fighting for you! Fuck _you_!"

Gaston seemed surprised. Lefou had never dared speak to him like this- no one ever had- it caught him off guard.

"How d-" he began to say, but Lefou was already storming over to the table.

"You ever act like such an idiot again, I swear, I'll... I'll... turn you over to the pigs!" he blurted, and Gaston gave him a scathing glare.

"You'd be turning yourself in."

"Well, we'd be in jail _together_ then, you ass, and we'd be alive!" Lefou snapped. Gaston got off the table, and dragged Lefou in by his collar. His amber eyes were piercing... Lefou swallowed as he realized he was in for it. He'd be taking a slap, even a bullet, for what he just said-

"Mmmph," the shorter man's eyes popped as Gaston's soft lips roughly captured his, stubble dragging against Lefou's own facial hair. He tasted of alcohol and tobacco, with something uniquely him. When they pulled away, Gaston's bare chest was heaving- Lefou looked down to it with heavy lids.

"You were so brave, baby," he muttered, and Lefou swooned at the sudden pet name. _What in all hell could've caused Gaston to change his mind?_ Lefou wasn't complaining.

"Yeah?" the plump man mumbled. He shifted over to sit cross legged on Gaston's desk, almost posing for him. Gaston bit his lip at the display.

"We run this town. And nobody's gonna come between us." Lefou grinned, and Gaston finished patching himself up, handing his companion the alcohol. Lefou took a swig, and Gaston stuck his hat back on, grabbing his overcoat.

"Now, Lefou. Back to work."


End file.
